He's the poison, I'm the remedy
by alibob687
Summary: Fairy tales aren't true no-one really gets a happy ever after. Do they? A tale of a twisted love. AU based. Story will be quite dark and twisted, with allusions to certain sensitive topics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own absolutely bugger all, I only wished I could own the perfection that is CM Punk, and the ruggedness that is Dean Ambrose.**

**Trigger warnings throughout this story not too much detail but the subject matter is for mature audiences only.**

_**HE'S THE POISON, I'M THE REMEDY**_

Chapter 1:

So this story starts out like any other, boy meets girl, girl meets boy and they fall in love but not with each other he loved her she loved another.

From the first moment Jon met Caitlyn he knew he had to have her, she was everything he wasn't, kind, polite, always smiling someone who was beautiful all the way to her soul, unlike him Jon didn't even know if he had a soul and if he did it was probably black just like his heart.

This is their story...

When Cait first met Jon it was at some business function she had been dragged to by her friend Miranda who didn't want to go stag, this way they could make fun of the other guests and just eat, drink and laugh the night away.

Caitlyn's POV

When I first met Jon, I immediately noticed how ruggedly handsome he was his blue eyes and dishwater blonde curls framing his face, another thing anyone would notice about this man would be his confidence he had this swagger and carried himself with such an arrogant aura you just knew he was bad boy.

When Miri introduced us it was strange he held my hand for longer than necessary and the way he stared at me, it was like he was staring through to my very soul.

Jon's POV

The moment i saw her she was laughing I don't know what about I'm not even sure i really care but she was with that girl Miranda the secretary for one of the other departments and I just knew that she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen and immediately started imagining her writhing beneath me in pleasure or pain on that I don't really care as long as she was screaming my name.

The moment Miranda introduced us and we shook hands it was like the world stopped there was sparks like nothing I've ever felt before I think this is what love (or some facsimile) must feel like it I wouldn't know Ive never been or felt love before.

I knew then what I had to do.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewer caitlynxox - it seriously made my day and kicked my ass into getting this chapter out on break at work.**

**As always I own absolutely bugger all which is still a shame but hey-ho.**

**Possible trigger warnings throughout this story, so please bear that in mind.**

_**Chapter 2:**_

Caitlyn's POV

After the party my life was a normal blur of work, eat sleep repeat. I also met someone at that party Phil Brooks he worked with Miri (and according to her was a nice guy) he was gorgeous, inked up, had piercing hazel eyes, was gorgeous was employed (a bonus nowadays) and did I mention gorgeous?  
>He treated me like a princess taking me out to dinner ordering two desserts when I couldn't make up my mind, he opened doors and pulled out my chair he was a true gentleman,we didn't have sex until our 7th date and it was amazing he took his time to pleasure me making sure I was okay the entire time it was perfect and all very chick flick but I loved every moment of it, things between us moved fast after that and before I knew it I was moving in to his place to be with him. A short while later we became engaged him proposing to me at a baseball game simply by saying hey I think we should get married it was low key not sappy and completely perfect and I knew we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together, we got married in a very low-key ceremony at the JOP in front of just a few friends and family members and it was just completely perfect I know I've said that word alot but that's just how Phil makes me feel like we are perfect , however fairy tales are not real and we don't all get our happily ever after.<p>

Jon's POV

She was happy, anyone could see that however it wasn't with me it was with Phil that bastard from the 4th floor what did he have that I didn't?  
>I was better looking, had more money and knew that I would be able to pleasure her for hours I'm thinking he's the one minute man kind of guy, I should have made her mine that night made my move but I figured she was the kind of girl who required the slow burn approach but obviously went too slow because now she's with that ass-hat. We had seen each other periodically when she would come by to visit the secretary or the ass-hat and she would always smile at me and greet me with such enthusiasm I knew it was because deep down she wanted me, she wanted me bad wanted me to make her feel things she's only ever dreamed of.<p>

Oh well

_**Married or not**_

_**Husband or not**_

_**It will take time, but I'm a patient man**_

_**SHE WILL BE MINE!**_

* * *

><p><span>Caitlyn's POV<span>

This day went like any other I got up, went to work came home, Phil's was the same then after work we ate dinner watched crappy TV had sex on the couch went upstairs to bed and had sex again so yeah pretty much the usual.

Jon's POV

This day was different for me I woke up with the realisation that if Caitlyn was to be mine I needed to get my act together.

The skank laying next to me Kandi? Brandi? some stripper sounding name was a distraction but a distraction that helped deal with my morning wood with a very sloppy blowjob, after throwing her out straight after (she wasn't gonna get anything else from me clueless slut!) I had breakfast - black coffee, work was the usual of meetings and internet surfing.  
>Back at home that night i knew i had to start planning howwhere/when this was gonna go down i needed a good plan nothing was gonna stop me from having her.

I needed:  
>House lots of land  
>Staff bodyguards  
>D.I.Y work - locks on all doors with only one key<br>Soundproof basement

She wasn't gonna know what hit her

_LITERALLY!_

It was starting to take shape, I bought some land on the outskirts of town plenty of acres no-one around for miles, no-one to hear her scream (insert maniacal laugh)  
>I found some like minded people, people who use (and abuse) powerauthority/women.

All I needed now was Caitlyn...

**Please Review.**

**-Allie.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to the people who followed / faved and reviewed my story it honestly makes my day especially when work is kicking my ass left right and center.**

**The next few chapters will get a little dark so be forewarned.**

**I still own nothing except Caitlyn and Miranda.**

**Chapter 3:**

Caitlyn's POV

So Phil isn't feeling very well some sort of stomach virus poor baby, and there is a work's function that we were supposed to attend together and even though I offered to stay and take care of him he insisted I go, even though it means spending the night away from each other as it's some sort of important meet and greet with clients in the next town over the company is putting all personnel and spouses up at a really nice hotel so i go as Miranda's date again it brings back memories of how I met Phil.

It's a great night full of food, laughing, food dancing, drinks, meeting clients, more food you gotta love a gourmet buffet.  
>Jon is there looking very handsome in a blue suit and walnuts and when he caught me looking at him he says with that oh so confident smirk of his "I know, I know I look great" I asked him to dance and he's not half bad despite his insistence of having two left feet.<br>It's fast approaching midnight and much like Cinderella, my night is coming to an end although there's no danger of my carriage turning into a pumpkin.

Jon is a gentleman and offers to escort me back to my hotel room even giving me his jacket when i shiver from the cold night, it's sweet right?  
>WRONG!<p>

Jon's POV

Tonight's the night I make her mine.

She's handed me the perfect opportunity too she's here and Phil isn't he's sick or some shit who cares.  
>I watch her all night and it's just like the first time I saw her she is with Miranda the secretary laughing, eating, drinking and joking.<br>She asks me to dance I finally get to touch her again, to feel her skin to feel those sparks again, the dance was amazing her hands were soft - just like I remembered she smelt amazing like vanilla and she giggled when my hand brushed her side apparently she is ticklish.

I knew then what was gonna happen, I just knew that I was gonna bury my dick inside of her I knew it, and tonight was the perfect opportunity.  
>My chance was now she's tired and I'm being a gentleman and escorting her back to her room (I've seen it in movies)<p>

If only she knew what she was in for tonight...

**Please Review **


End file.
